MASCARAS
by limog
Summary: E se Edward fosse tímido e inseguro e que em uma noite quente de carnaval ele resolvesse tirar a sua mascara para Isabella...
1. Chapter 1

Mascaras

capitulo 1

Ela rodopiou diante de sua imagem refletida no espelho sorrindo em pura felicidade com o esvoaçar das franjas e babados de seu vestido que misturava-se em sua costura ao liso do cetim azul com a renda branca bem tramada. Depois, ela correu até a janela que escancarada lhe trouxe ainda mais felicidade ao mostrar-lhe o fim da tarde que morria com a sua cor alaranjada a ganhar todo o céu azul, limpo e sem nuvens. A noite vinha lenta e graciosa e com ela se aproximava a primeira das três noites de festividades, aguardadas com ansiedade por todos naquela pequena vila chamada Volterra e, patrocinada pelo grande pantaleão, Signor Aro Volturi, que naquele ano, fora generoso ao tirar de seus bolsos algumas notas a mais de dinheiro para a grande festividade, movido pela felicidade de ter de volta a sua filha que encerrara aos seus estudos.

E se ouvia a musica alegre por toda vila e em todas as casas, que eram grudadas umas nas outras, diferenciando-se apenas nas cores, alegres e berrantes. Era chegado o dia do grande baile de máscaras, realizado pela confraria dos mestres da arte. E a bela que dançara minutos antes pelo quarto simples, sorria feliz. Ela olhava agora para as ruas estreitas a ver as pessoas bem dispostas levando mesas e cadeiras. Empurrando tonéis e puxando carroças lotadas de enfeites e objetos para a decoração da praça que iria recepcionar a todos, bem no centro da vila. E ela voltou-se a dançar pelo quarto, até novamente em frente ao espelho parar para olhar-se.

_Esta será à noite em que por ti ei de me declarar! - Os olhos brilhavam ganhando um destaque especial em sua face de pele clara como o leite. Uma mecha marrom de seu cabelo, que em forma de caracol escorregou pela sua bochecha vermelha indo a acomodar-se gentilmente no vão de seus seios, expostos belamente pelo decote do vestido de festa, deu-lhe o vislumbre de sua beleza, jovem e faceira. Ela olhou-se por inteira no espelho, confirmando o que todos já diziam por toda a vila, que naquele verão, ela crescera muito, ganhando finalmente os seus contornos de mulher feita. O que por ela era muito esperado, visto que julgava que somente assim ele a notaria como ela era de fato, uma bela e vistosa mulher.

Uma de suas pequenas mãos foi de encontro ao seu seio o tocando com cuidado, sentido a maciez e firmeza do contorno redondo e, com seus dedos ela o contornou por inteiro, o sentido quente e macio, mas, foi o bico, duro e espetado que friccionado no centro da palma de sua mão que a fez fechar aos seus olhos e gemer baixinho. Sim, ela crescera deveras e aprendia a cada dia o quanto a mudança de seu corpo lhe era generosa, lhe proporcionando tantas sensações estranhas, mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosas. Enquanto ela com uma mão acariciava ao seu seio já tão intumescido, com a outra, ergueu as varias camadas de seu vestido rodado e ganhou com facilidade ao interior quente de suas coxas roliças com a ponta de seus dedinhos. Suspendendo a sua respiração, pois ela já antecedia ao gemido que viria assim que tocasse a sua intimidade que latejava e passando a sentir o gelo que se formava na boca de seu estomago, mas, que não vinha sozinho, visto que os choques se alastravam por todo o seu corpo ganhando a sua coluna e fazendo seus joelhos tremerem e, ela finalmente abriu seus olhos que estavam derretidos, sendo apenas um reflexo de todo o prazer que seu corpo sentia naquele momento. E a imagem era aquela, dela se amando em frente ao espelho de seu quarto, deixando que seu corpo lhe conduzisse nos carinhos que mais o agradavam para finalmente, com um gritinho de susto misturado com prazer, ela tocar o sininho que ficava ali, escondido por entre seus lábios quentes e úmidos, pequenos e carnudos que lhe trouxeram a eletricidade quente, capaz de turvar até mesmo a todos seus pensamentos, que não fossem para o enorme prazer que ela sentia naquele momento. Foi apenas com um dedo, primeiro, para depois, ela juntar a outro e, sem qualquer controle, fechar involuntariamente as suas coxas sobre a sua mão pequena em um reflexo do seu corpo que sentiu o gozo vindo adiantado e quente. A sua mão ficou completamente molhada pelo que saiu de sua vagina e, ela maravilhou-se com a sensação reconfortante que a dominou. Ficando a sorrir relaxada para si mesma ante ao espelho e imaginando como seria a entrega definitiva nas mãos dele e, a estes pensamentos seu corpo voltou a responder imediatamente..

Mas, seu momento tão intimo, estava sendo compartilhado pelo brilho reluzente de olhos atrevidos que a tudo viam avidamente, refletidos através do espelho. Ela ficou assim, por alguns instantes naquela posição, com um dos pés apoiado sobre um pequeno banco e com sua mão metida por debaixo de seus panos, a tocar-se enquanto que com a outra mão, ela agarrava a si mesma nos peitos em frente ao espelho de seu quarto, gozada e insatisfeita, enquanto era observada por seu irritante vizinho que voltara a vila naquele dia, quase que naquela mesma hora, após uma longa ausência, onde fora em busca de estudos mais aprofundados na arte da medicina. Sentindo-se aviltada em sua intimidade ela voltou-se contrariada a correr e fechar a sua janela, que dava de frente para a do quarto dele e com um barulho enorme, encerrou o show erótico que ela o havia, sem qualquer noção, proporcionado. E o que dizer do rapaz, que já há alguns anos nutria por ela sentimentos com os quais seu corpo, que já tinha em toda a sua extensão o real significado do que era ser um homem, mesmo nunca a tomando para si, apenas sonhando todas as noites com este desejo ardente, e que fora agraciado naquele dia, após uma viajem de regresso tão cansativa, poder ver a mais bela de todas as imagens, a de sua linda e amada vizinha em momento tão intimo? Sorrindo, ele deixou uma de suas mãos tocar com carinho ao seu membro erguido e, afastou-se também da janela. Seu pai não mentira na ultima carta, de fato Isabella havia tornado-se uma bela mulher e, pelo o que ele presenciará fogosa também.

Edward ainda com as roupas de viagem largou-se em sua cama e fechou aos seus olhos para relembrar aqueles momentos parado em frente a janela de seu quarto, contemplando com desejo e, querendo ele tomar o lugar das mãos dela, naquela exploração pelo corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas. Ele lembrou-se dos lábios vermelhos que estavam entreabertos a gemer e, que a cada bafo que saia da boca dela, turvava ao espelho o que fazia ele perder a nitidez do foco do belo rosto de Isabella que se contorcia de prazer, restando à ele, duas alternativas. Uma era a de pular a sua janela, equilibrando-se pelos telhados das casas vizinhas até chegar a janela dela e pulando para dentro de seu quarto a tomando em seus braços com vigor ou, olhar para o corpo pequeno que usava ao belo vestido que somente o instigava ainda mais a se contorcer de prazer, que ele tanto queria dar-lhe...

Ele desafivelou o cinto de sua calça e deu liberdade ao seu membro que estava dolorido, com a cabeça que saltou vermelha e reluzente, sensível até mesmo com o ar que saiu pesado por entre seus lábios.:_É companheiro, teremos que sofrer por ela novamente...

Ele passou com cuidado um dedo por cima da cabeça que expeliu, em retribuição um gotícula de seu pré-gozo e já se preparava para o masturbar quando em sua porta três batidas o fizeram, primeiro, soltar à alguns palavrões, para as pressas prender ao seu "romeu" que ainda sofreu com o subir rápido do zíper a lhe machucar de leve.:_Ai, P***!

_Filho? Tudo bem? – era a sua mãe solicita e cheia de saudades...

_Oi mãe!

_Posso entrar?

_Hã – o que dizer? Não, vai-te embora que preciso me aliviar? _Só um minuto mamãe, já vou...

E a porta abriu-se repentinamente para desespero do jovem e o encabular de sua mãe.:_Filho meu!

_Mãe, eu falei que iria abrir-te a porta!

_Querido! Estas são as tuas roupas para a festa de hoje a noite. – passado o primeiro instante de vergonha e incredulidade, ele sentiu pena de sua amorosa mãe, mas julgou que fosse melhor assim, ela ir-se embora o quão rápido podia livrando a ambos de ainda mais embaraços. Ele ergueu-se finalmente de sua cama e tratou de passar o trinco na porta e depois olhou com mais atenção para o estrago que causara em seu amigo, que ao final iria sobreviver. Ele aproximou-se do espelho sobre o aparador e olhou-se a principio com timidez para depois raiva sentir.:_Pudera ela nunca me notar.

Em um país onde o sol banhava a todos com seus raios e favorecia aos altos e bem encorpados, ele viu-se alto demais e magro. Com seus cabelos acobreados e seus olhos verdes, o filho do médico inglês que nunca adaptara-se aos costumes do povo festivo e alegre daquela vila italiana, sofria por ser considerado fora do padrão de beleza. E que sempre fora alvo das brincadeiras e gozações das outras crianças chegando até os seus tempos de moçoilo, quando um dia fatídico, ele a vira saindo do lago onde todas as tarde os jovens iam a refrescar-se e, sem saber como controlar-se ele excitou-se pela primeira vez em sua vida a vendo sair da água, que molhara ao vestido de tecido leve mostrando com exuberância os seios que naquela época eram pequenos. Edward virara motivo de riso e chacotas de todos que viram ao seu estado carente e dele fizeram troça por algo tão natural e que acomete a todos, mas não como uma doença e sim como sinal de vitalidade e disposição.

Desde aquele dia ele nunca mais dormiu seco e, passou a perseguir a bela Isabella sempre que podia pela pequena vila, sendo que as vezes, por ela se sacrificava a fazer algo e nunca era visto como no fundo desejava, mas, que algum prazer lhe trazia com o simples obrigado que da boca pequena e carnuda dela saia. E todos naquela vila sabiam que o filho do doutor se enamorara pela jovem Bella, que por ele, a principio apenas amizade de vizinha nutria, pois que sua atenção sempre estivera presa pelo jovem e belo Demetri, que a ninguém amava a não ser o seu próprio ego, mas que também, não deixava de alimentar aos sonhos da jovem e ingênua Isabella por sentir-se lisonjeado com o amor da menina. E, este trio de jovens apaixonados inspirou a confraria dos mestres do riso daquela vila a retratar em uma noite de alegria a cômica tragédia do Pierrô, a Columbina e o Arlequim, causando nos três, que viram suas histórias sendo expostas a toda a vila pelos artistas da confraria, reações adversas, sendo que no jovem e apaixonado Edward, o fez ir-se embora da vila e voltar somente anos depois, visto que foi repudiado perante a todos com o seu amor pela envergonhada Isabella. Que tomada também de receios de que o belo Demetri também a repudiasse, deixou claro perante a todos que nada sentia pelo jovem e atrapalhado ruivo.

Os anos passaram-se trazendo a maturidade do corpo aos jovens sem, entre tanto, conseguir mudar as suas paixões. Edward pegou a vestimenta e a mascara que sua mãe deixara sobre a cadeira de seu quarto antes de sair afogueada e as pressas. Ele olhou para as calças largas e a blusa bufante, branco e preto um contraste que refletia o que lhe ia na alma. Depois ele pegou a mascara de porcelana, bem feita com detalhes magníficos e a colocou sobre o rosto e, surpreendeu-se por ela esconder completamente a toda sua face. E os buracos por onde se deveriam ver aos seus olhos também pouco revelava, deixando mesmo a desejar ver a cor dos verdes intensos. E com aquela mascara no rosto, Edward lembrou-se da velha canção sobre o poeta que com sua arte cantara em vento e prosa ao seu amor pela amada que se enamorara pelo palhaço.

_Nada de palavras bonitas ou maneiras gentis, já dizia o velho poeta...

E quando, Edward, de seu rosto a mascara ele tirou, já sábio o que fazer com a sua Columbina Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

Mascaras

Capitulo II

A musica era agradável e fazia aos mais entusiasmados dançarem no meio da praça, pois aquela noite não era de timidez e sim de alegria. Ela andava por entre as pessoas, todas com suas fantasias coloridas que riam e bebiam a confraternizarem em perfeita harmonia. Sua mascara, ao contraria da grande maioria lhe escondia apenas parte de seu rosto, visto que ela assim o desejava, pois queria ser reconhecida de imediato pelo seu amado, que encontrava-se a rir muito em meio a um alegre grupo.  
>_Demetri, veja se não acaba de chegar a tua Columbina...<br>Isabella suspirou ante ao apelido que a perseguia desde os tempos de colégio, mas sorriu com abertura e desenvoltura assim que dele se aproximou.:_Se de fato ele fosse meu Arlequim, já teria me levado para dançar...  
>_Só não o faria se um cego fosse! – Isabella sentiu com enorme prazer as mãos grandes dele se apossarem de sua cintura e os dois girarem até o meio da praça chegar.:_Esta noite as estrelas ficaram com inveja de ti, minha Bella!<br>Rindo lisonjeada ela comentou que ele fora infeliz com as suas primeiras palavras, visto que eram mais furadas do que os buracos do queijo.:_Mas veja que sou apenas o Arlequim, aquele que te faz rir e amar, palavras bonitas pertencem aos poemas do Pierrô, minha Columbina.  
>_Bella, apenas Bella!<br>_Ainda muito melhor – ela sentiu ao arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo a começar pelo cangote, onde ele encostou seus lábios para falar próximo ao lóbulo de sua orelha e, sua calcinha se umedeceu imediatamente.  
>_Porque? – ela ergueu ao seu queixo o que deixou seus lábios próximos demais dos dele e, ambos passaram a sentir o aroma que vinha de suas bocas, um elixir poderoso e sensual que antecedia ao beijo. Demetri, que ao longo dos anos via com olhos gulosos o desabrochar da jovem Isabella, excitou-se com a oferenda assim, tão gratuita dos lábios dela, que estavam vermelhos, carnudos e muito próximos de sua boca e, preparando-se para abocanha-los, ele sentiu antes, ao um cotovelar dolorido por entre as suas costelas que o fizeram largar a cintura fina e quente de dela.<br>_O quê? – a dor que fincada tirara momentaneamente o ar dos pulmões do belo Demetri não o permitiu ver que a jovem estava sendo levada para longe dele por outro homem, vestido da cabeça aos pés com a fantasia de um palhaço e que usava a uma mascara que impossibilitava ver-lhe o rosto. Ele chegou mesmo a ouvir a voz dela a chamar-lhe.:_Demetri? - Mas que se ia para longe dele e, com um respirar dolorido ele conseguiu se por em pé, no que foi auxiliado pela ultima pessoa que esperava ver em sua frente novamente.:_Eduardo!  
>_Demetri, a pronuncia é Edward!<br>_Si! Mas que ao final tem o mesmo significado. Quando foi que você voltou?  
>_Esta noite! – Demetri teve que erguer ao seu queixo para olhar nos olhos de Edward, que vestia a uma fantasia larga, branca e preta e segurava em suas mãos a uma mascara.<br>_Parece que roubaram a tua Columbina rapaz!  
>_Si, se encontrar com aquele desgraçado juro que quebro a cara do calhorda!<br>_Por te roubar a mulher?  
>_Não! Por me socar as costelas!<br>_Verdade? Mas veja, acho apenas que foi um esbarrão, muito normal. Agora se me der licença vou curtir a festa do carnaval.  
>E Demetri viu o rapaz alto, filho do medico inglês que mudara-se com sua família anos atrás para aquela vila. Ele viu Edward rodopiando com uma mulher fantasiada para depois sumir de suas vistas. Já Isabella, que fora praticamente arrancada dos braços de Demetri, bem no momento em que finalmente seria beijada, se via sendo arrastada através de rodopios cada vez mais rápidos por toda a praça até que eles acabaram por entrarem no salão dos espelhos e, somente lá, ela foi solta pelos braços fortes do palhaço que a conduziu. Ela teve que esperar ainda por alguns minutos até sua vertigem passar e, quando por fim sentiu-se normal novamente, ela abriu a sua boca para xingar ao intrometido no que foi surpreendida por encontrar-se sozinha e com a sua imagem refletida por toda a parte. Aproximou-se de um dos espelhos Isabella tirou a sua mascara que, ao final, não lhe escondia a identidade.<br>_Nunca gostei deste lugar. – e quando, decidida a deixar a sala dos espelhos, ela foi surpreendida novamente pela entrada dele.  
>_Você! – ela correu para o palhaço, afim de arrancar-lhe a mascara e, quem sabe não estapeá-lo também, mas, foi vencida pela agilidade e força dele que se desvencilhava de todas as suas investidas, o que somente a irritava ainda mais e, ela passou a correr atrás dele que acabou por rir embaixo de sua mascara.<br>_Pare de rir! Você me irrita!  
>_Então pare de querer arrancar a minha mascara! – a voz saiu abafada por debaixo da mascara de porcelana, mas ela notou que era rouca e forte.<br>_Tira então!  
>_Somente se me der um beijo!<br>_Atrevido! – ela falava por entre seus dentes e tentava adivinhar quem estava a lhe pregar aquela brincadeira e passou a medir a altura do homem dentro daquela fantasia, mas não se recordou de nenhum de seus amigos que fossem assim, tão altos.  
>_Doce Bella, linda mulher! Você quer tirar a minha mascara mas não quer pagar o preço? Não, não! – ele fez o sinal negativo com um dedo que também estava encoberto por luvas pretas, o que irritou ainda mais a Isabella que deu um pulo de gato para cima dele, mas que foi pega por ele e envolta em seus braços quentes.<br>_Vamos dançar? – ele a pegou com leveza a girando no meio da sala, Isabella sentiu o perfume e o calor do corpo dele e com uma mão se esticou para tentar tirar-lhe a mascara.:_Somente com um beijo querida...  
>_Está bem! Eu dou, agora tira!<br>Ele parou de girar com ela e, Isabella firmou as suas vistas na face bonita da mascara de porcelana, tentando ver a cor dos olhos e isto somente lhe causou frustração. Ela deu dois passos para trás, ansiosa por ver o rosto do desconhecido intrometido que deu dois passos até ela com a mão posicionada a tirar a mascara finalmente e, sem saber o motivo, ela estava muito ansiosa por isto.  
>_Sabe que terá que cumprir com a sua palavra? Vou tirar a minha mascara e você me dará o beijo!<br>_Tire a mascara primeiro.  
>_Não vale fugir da sua promessa...<br>_E para onde eu iria? – ela fez um gesto mostrando os espelhos que os cercavam e o palhaço olhou a volta sentindo-se confiante diante da expectativa dela. Ele deu outro passo a tomando pela cintura com uma mão e, estranhamente, Isabella não teve medo, pois algo lhe dizia que ela conhecia aquele estranho homem. Mas, quando finalmente a mascara começou a sair as luzes da sala dos espelhos se apagaram. Isabella chegou mesmo a abrir sua boca para gritar no que foi surpreendida por outra a lhe cobrir com um beijo quente e exigente. Ela sentiu sendo levada de costas até um dos espelhos e lá sendo comprimida contra ele, enquanto era beijada, pela primeira vez, por um completo desconhecido e, ela estava gostando e muito daquela experiência. Os lábios dele eram quentes e molhados e lhe sugavam a boca desesperadamente. As mãos em sua cintura a trouxeram mais rente ao corpo dele e ela gemeu ao sentir que algo nele lhe roçava bem no meio de suas coxas, abrindo a elas, bem como, a sua boca, que foi invadida pela língua molhada e libidinosa. Não era nada parecido com o que ela algum dia imaginara. Não havia ternura ou ingenuidade naquele beijo, que era potente e completamente sexual. Isabella sentiu o membro pulsando em meio as suas pernas quase a encostar em sua intimidade que úmida latejava. E a língua dele, lhe fazia gemer alucinadamente...  
>Em um momento em que ambos buscaram o ar, ela lhe perguntou o nome, no que foi novamente beijada com ardor, para depois, ser largada sem prévio aviso, assim, sem mais nem menos. Isabella sentiu o frio da distancia que separava a ambos e tateou o espelho em meio à escuridão.<br>_Cadê você?  
>_Obrigado pelo beijo, seus lábios são doces Isabella. – assim que ela o ouviu falar, soube que ele colocara a mascara novamente.<br>_Mas eu não vi o teu rosto, não é justo!  
>_Boa noite minha Columbina, desfrute da festa, mas, não beije qualquer um, eu sou ciumento!<br>_O que? Você vai me deixar aqui no escuro? Assim? – o desespero passou a tomar conta dela, que sentiu um pouco de tudo, raiva, medo, susto, frustração e, algo que escorria pelas suas pernas, vindo do meio de sua intimidade...  
>_Amanhã, me encontre no lago a meia noite...<br>Ele se foi e as luzes voltaram, ela girou em torno de si mesma olhando a sua volta e via somente a sua imagem refletida no espelho.  
>Continua...<p>

Olá leitores (as),

Estou agradavelmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores com esta historia e, ficaria ainda mais feliz com o envio de alguns reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Mascaras

Capitulo III

A noite fora quente e inquietante para a fogosa menina mulher, que se revirou na cama até quase o raiar do novo dia, em expectativa e ansiedade pelo encontro que teria a meia noite. E o dia que começou lento, um verdadeiro contraste da noite, que fora agitada, dava a impressão de que iria massacra aos nervos impacientes dela. Que vibrava na cama ao relembrar-se do sabor da boca do homem por trás da fantasia de palhaço, da língua impetuosa e do beijo, quente e úmido. As mãos dele lhe concederam um show a parte, que atrevidas, a apertaram gostoso onde ninguém mais ousou e, por ultimo, o membro, que posicionado em meio as suas coxas suadas, a cada fricção causava-lhe tremores febris...

Cansada de lutar contra si mesma, Isabella finalmente abriu aos seus olhos cor de chocolate e suspirou lenta e profundamente. Ela levou uma de suas mãos pequenas e destemidas até ao meio das coxas que tremiam com as lembranças, implorando por sentir novamente aquela sensação única e potente entre elas e lá, com os dedinhos a apalpar-se, ela gemeu. Um frio dominou seu estomago e se alastrou por sua coluna a fazendo arquear involuntariamente. Tentando ser o mais fiel que conseguisse, ela cobriu a sua cabeça com a colcha de retalhos e fechou aos seus olhos, para depois tocar o tecido já úmido de sua lingerie com dois de seus dedinhos a apertando e com isto, tentando trazer de volta a sensação que ele lhe causou ontem, no escuro da sala de espelhos.

_hummmm!

Toc

Toc

Duas batidas na porta de seu quarto a fizeram sair daquele mundo que recém descoberto, a cada dia, a levava cada vez mais longe...

_Acorda mocinha...

_Ah, mãe! – o muxoxo saiu fraco e triste, tanto que ela desejava mais de si mesma...

_Que preguiça é esta dona Isabella? O dia está lindo! – a mãe de Isabella entrou toda imperativa pelo quarto a mexer em tudo, separando roupas, organizando sapatos para finalmente abrir as abas da janela larga da menina e dar um sonoro:_Bom dia Edward! Como foi de viagem?

_Sra. Swan, bom dia! A viagem foi excelente! – Isabella surpreendeu-se com a voz encorpada de seu vizinho, ela não se recordava disto.

_Que bom, chegou ontem não foi? E já aproveitou a noite de festa também?

_Ah, com certeza, estava com saudades das festas de Volterra, em Londres tudo é tão frio e úmido.

_Espero que fique conosco mais tempo desta vez, esta vila estava carente de moço bonito! - Isabella que continuava embaixo de sua colcha de retalhos não conseguiu deixar de rir do descaramento de sua mãe e, muito mais ainda quando ela falou que Edward era bonito.

_Agora se me der licença, vou tirar uma Columbina preguiçosa da cama.

_Mãe! – Isabella tirou a sua colcha de cima da cabeça, esquecendo-se da falta de privacidade para olhar de cara fechada para a sua falante mãe. – Finalmente, que te vejo Bella! Vamos sair da cama que o sol já vai alto no céu.

Isabella praticamente foi enxotada da própria cama e, olhou envergonhada para a janela aberta, que por sorte não encontrou com os olhos intrometidos de seu eterno vigilante. Ela pulou da cama sentindo-se insultada vestindo apenas uma camisetinha e lingeri, mas seus dezessete anos já havia lhe ensinado a não medir forças com sua mãe. Ela pegou de sua toalha e se dirigiu resignada para o banho. Do outro lado da rua, Edward, que puxara a cortina de seu quarto, e deitou em sua cama sorrindo, passou a ouvindo os resmungos de sua amada e se controlando para não se debruçar na janela para admirá-la. Ele fechou aos seus olhos e passou a imaginar a cada detalhe da face dela, do cenho fechado, por sentir-se exposta, e do biquinho que sua boca formou ao ser expulsa da cama. Ele levou a sua mão até a gaveta próxima a cama a abrindo e de lá retirou a mascara de porcelana a tocando com cuidado.

_Esta noite, meu amor!

Mas, ele não teve o privilégio de concluir seus pensamentos, pois como Isabella, ele acabou por sentir-se invadido com a presença de seu primo que entrara sem bater ou pedir licença.

_Ainda deitado?

_Emmett, ninguém nunca te falou que se bate na porta antes de entrar? – o primo alto, o olhou desconfiado para depois sorrir largo e faceiro:_Tá irritado é? O que você estava fazendo fechado no quarto? Sonhando com a sua menina?

_Emmett, pode falar um pouco mais baixo? – Emmett pegou das mãos de Edward a mascara de porcelana a colocando no rosto e se dirigiu até a janela aberta. O que não passava pela mente dele era que seria visto pelos enormes olhos marrons de Isabella que voltara para o quarto esquecida de alguma coisa e se deparou com a face de seu Pierrô.

_Oh!

O palhaço a saudou mandando um beijo, um gesto antigo que pessoas por todo o mundo faziam e, pelos motivos variados, mas, para Isabella, quando o Pierrô levou seus dedos até a boca de porcelana e depois fez o gesto do beijo, seu coração quase saltou pela boca e, ela se debruçou no parapeito de sua janela, querendo pegar para si o simbólico gesto. E para o seu desespero ele se foi sendo substituido pelo olhar assustado de Edward.

_Isabella?

_Quem é ele?

_Ele quem?

_O Pierrô...

_O que tem o Pierrô?

_É o meu Pierrô!

Um sorriso bobo se formou nos lábios de Edward.:_Seu? Como assim?

Encabulada, ela sentiu suas faces queimarem mas não se deixou intimidar, pois o homem que assaltara aos seus sonhos durante toda a noite, estava ali, apenas a uma janela de distância dela.

_Ele dançou comigo ontem a noite e, e ele me enganou...

_Sério? Mas como?

Isabella olhou para Edward que se debruçara no parapeito da janela do seu quarto a demonstrar interesse pela história dela.

_Ele me prometeu mostrar a sua face e, depois fugiu sem cumprir com a promessa...

_Mas, então, ele ganhou de ti algo em troca?

_Sim, ele me roubou um beijo!

_E depois de roubar-te o beijo ele não tirou a mascara? Mas como ele conseguiu te beijar então?

Edward fazia muitas perguntas e Isabella passou a olhar desesperada para dentro do quarto dele, querendo ver alguma coisa além de seu rosto e dos seus cabelos bronze.

_Foi na sala de espelhos, o espertinho apagou as luzes e eu não vi nada...

_Bem, espero que o beijo tenha sido bom, pelo menos minimiza a raiva de ter sido enganada.

_Foi o melhor de toda a minha vida! Edward, quem é ele?

_Isabella, eu não sei!

Enfurecida ela bateu com as mãos na madeira da janela.:_Mas como não? Ele estava no seu quarto a quase um minuto atrás!

_Então, temos um problema, pois comigo vieram dois primos e eles usaram a mesma fantasia, então que eu não sei quem era o seu Pierrô!

_Dois?

Isabella ficou com seu olhar perdido a pensar naquele doce mistério. Mas a oportunidade de desvendá-lo estava ainda muito longe, a muitas horas do dia quente que nascera em Voterra e, ela não se continha em si tamanha que era a sua curiosa ansiedade. Depois do banho, ela colocou em seu corpo fresco a um vestido azul de algodão, solto nas barras e calçando as suas sandálias, ela resolveu fazer a algo realmente incomum, uma visita surpresa a casa dos Cullens.

Foram apenas duas batidas na porta, que se abriu revelando ao rosto amável da senhora Cullen.

_Isabella, que surpresa agradável!

_Bom dia Sra. Cullen, vim fazer-lhe uma visita.

_Que ótima noticia, já deve saber que meu filho voltou ontem de viagem, estou tão feliz! Entre querida.

Isabella foi conduzida até a sala de estar da casa modesta, mas aconchegante, enquanto a senhora Cullen falava de sua felicidade por ter em casa novamente o filho.

_Eu soube que ele não veio sozinho!

_Sim, veio com meus sobrinhos, Emmett e Jasper.

_Eles chegaram bem a tempo de pegar o inicio das festividades, não é mesmo?

_Há, quase não deu tempo de aprontar a fantasia para eles, mas a pedido de Edward eles vestiram ao mesmo modelo.

Isabella parou de andar assim que ouviu a esta revelação, bem na porta de entrada da sala, onde se encontrava os três rapazes que a olharam sorrindo abertamente.

_Os três vestiram a mesma fantasia?

_Sim, três Pierrôs!

Os três a olhavam com simpatia e o coração dela pulou novamente. E, assustando a pobre Esme Cullen, Isabella andou até ao meio da sala muito irritada:

_Eu quero saber quem foi?

_Quem foi o quê, minha querida?

Apontando o dedo para os três, ela revelou sem qualquer constrangimento que fora beijada por um dos Pierrôs que ali estavam sentados.

_Mas, se foi beijada, por certo deve ter visto a face, não?

_Não, pois que as luzes foram apagadas.

Ela revelou encabulada, mas, seus olhos faiscavam e pousaram na face relaxada de Edward.

_Por que não me disse que vestiu também a fantasia?

_Iria fazer alguma diferença? Me diga, Isabella. – Edward ergueu-se, assim como aos seus primos e Isabella percebeu que ambos eram muito altos, mas uma análise mais atenta a fez descartar ao rapaz mais encorpado, ficando assim, ainda com duas duvidas, Edward ou Jasper.

_Foi você, Edward, quem me beijou?

Ele aproximou-se dela lento, a olhando com intensidade e paixão.:_Deseja que eu seja o teu Pierrô?

Ela não sabia o que dizer, ficou olhando para o formato dos lábios finos e bem feitos de Edward e depois olhou para as mãos, bonitas e fortes. Sem qualquer controle seus olhos foram para na cintura dele e, ela lembrou-se da forma como fora abraçada.

_Não era você!

_Também não respondeu a minha pergunta!

Sentindo-se presa em uma armadilha, Isabella olhou de Edward para Jasper, que também a olhava com intensidade e depois, amaldiçoou a mascara que não deixava ver a cor dos olhos ou identificar com certeza ao tom da voz. Não querendo ser mais enganada ela se voltou para ir embora, mas antes ainda disse:_Eu vou ao encontro desta noite e prepare-se para a verdade me dizer!

continua...

Olá!

Estou particularmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores e, ficarei feliz em receber alguns reviews!

Bjus!


	4. Chapter 4

Mascaras

Capitulo IV

A música alegre era ouvida por Isabella ao fundo, vinda do centro da vila e a cada passo que ela dava, se afastando da alegria contagiante dos foliões, o volume da melodia, que era embalada pelas vozes obviamente embriagadas, ia diminuindo gradativamente. Chegando a um ponto em que ela passou a ouvir apenas o seu coração a pulsar freneticamente, tendo como fundo musical, bem ao longe, a balburdia que vinha da vila de Volterra. Seus passos a levavam para longe da festa, mas a aproximava do ponto de encontro, do lago, fonte de inspiração para os poetas e artistas, com suas águas acolhedoras que já banharam a homens, mulheres e crianças de todas as idades. Ela mesma, quantas vezes já não se jogara naquelas águas e nadara até se cansar, para depois estirar-se na beira e olhar para o céu, completamente extasiada? E agora, com o seu coração aos pulos, Isabella olhou para a lua brilhante, a meia noite em ponto, no horário exato dos namorados para o encontro com o misterioso mascarado.

Ela sentiu a uma leve brisa que fez com que o seu vestido se erguesse, revelando o inicio de suas coxas torneadas e macias. E com as mãozinhas postas sobre o seu peito, Isabella finalmente chegou até a beira do lago, para somente decepcionar-se, pois sob o brilho prateado da lua cheia que se refletia de forma sublime sobre as águas escuras, havia somente ela e o seu coração pulsante que agora pulava entristecido.

_Ele não veio! – o sussurro saiu pelo biquinho que se formou em seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos, como a um beijo triste. Ela fechou aos seus olhos resignada, a lembrar-se da noite anterior e do calor das mãos firmes e audaciosas que lhe apalparam com tanta intimidade, principalmente, do formigar que se alastrou por todo o seu corpo a concentrar-se no vão de suas pernas. O suspiro saiu acompanhado por uma lagrima apenas que escorreu livre pela face macia de Isabella, que sentiu a brisa a agitar as mechas de seus cabelos como se fosse um carinho consolador e, determinada a não ficar sozinha naquela noite de alegria ela abriu aos seus olhos, para em seguida soltar a um Oh! – cheio de surpresa, pois que lhe vedaram as vistas, com dedos compridos e resistentes.

_Você veio! - a voz saiu alta, a competir com as batidas de seu coração que tanto se agitava agora, que parecia querer pular de dentro de seu peito. Um sopro, dado em seu rosto, sobre seus lábios que se encontravam entreabertos devido a agradável e inesperada surpresa, lhe concedendo aquilo que ela tanto desejou no decorrer daquele dia, sentir novamente o sabor da boca dele na sua. Ela estralou a ponta de sua língua no céu de sua boca com o paladar morno que a invadiu sem consentimento, se alastrando de sua boca sedenta pela garganta abaixo, a inebriando, a fazendo tremer ante a expectativa de voltar a sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, mentolados sobre os seus. Causando-lhe aquela sensação única de sentir-se quente e fria, tudo ao mesmo tempo, com choques pequenos que saiam de seu estomago e concentravam-se lá embaixo a deixando umida...

Em meio aquele êxtase incontido Isabella levou algum tempo para percebeu que eram a dois deles, pelo menos. Um a lhe vedar os olhos, e o outro a lhe assoprar a face, como se fossem beijos leves. Ela levou as suas mãos pequenas sobre os dedos que lhe cobriam a face, tentando tirá-los de lá, pois que sua ansiedade agora beirava a angustia. Os dedos longos e fortes foram cedendo um a um, até que seus olhos puderam novamente ver e ela procuro por ele. E, ao invés de um a sua frente, pois que havia dois e ela olhou para trás a confirmar o terceiro deles, três Pierrôs, vestidos com a mesma fantasia, sendo que a única coisa que os diferenciavam eram os tamanhos. Todos altos, mas que havia um muito mais forte do que os demais e foi para ele que ela correu querendo tirar-lhe a mascara da face.

Que ele foi mais ágil e rápido do que Isabella. E os três Pierrôs deram-se as mãos fazendo a um circulo e dentro deste circulo encontrava-se a Columbina tão desejada. Ornamentada de simplicidade e delicadeza com seu vestido leve e branco, imaculado como seu corpo pequeno e fresco que exalava a vida. Ela olhou com um brilho intenso em seus olhos, nos exato momento em que eles começaram a girar ao seu redor, todos a rirem felizes, cantando a canção do amor, a cortejá-la. E o sorriso da Columbina esplandeceu em sua face, largo, entusiasmado e brilhante.

_**Oh, triste colombina por quem fui me apaixonar**_

_**Diga-me o motivo de tal amargura que já nem posso suportar,**_

_**À noite acordo com teu pranto**_

**_Não mais volto a adormecer visto próximo de tal encanto_**_._

Isabella conseguiu aproximar-se de um Pierrô e dele removeu a mascara.

_**"Fostes tu incompreendida em teu jeito de amar?"**_

_**"Fostes tu tão magoada que não se pôde curar?"**_

_"__**Criatura de tão doce beleza, como posso lhe servir?"**_

_**Pergunto eu pobre trovador tentando fazê-la sorrir.**_

Um beijo estalado foi lhe dado na face e Emmett saiu da formação, ainda cantando a canção. E Isabella já o sabia que Emmett, não era ele!

_**Se pudesse dar-lhe o mundo de certo este lhe pertenceria**_

_**Se meus versos abrandassem tua dor, todos lhe entregaria.**_

_"__**Doce, triste colombina qual motivo de teu choro?"**_

_**Teus soluços e lagrimas em conjunto formam um triste coro.**_

Agora a canção prosseguia, através dos lábios de apenas dois Pierrôs.

_**Deixe-me arrancar meu coração para acalentar assim o teu.**_

_**Permita que um simples mortal acabe com teu sofrer: Eu.**_

_**Sou de Paris um trovador, talvez nada saiba da dor,**_

_**Mas por moça de tão encantadora beleza posso alguns pequenos versos compor.**_

Feliz da vida, pois que nunca alguém lhe havia feito assim, uma serenata a luz do luar e com tal afinação e sincronia, Isabella deu a outro passo e deixou cair ao chão a segunda mascara.

_**Doces esmeraldas afogadas em pranto são teus olhos.**_

_**Colombina que habita meus sonhos**_

_**Dá-me o segredo de tal encanto**_

_**Destes teus olhos banhados em pranto.**_

O brilho loiro sob o luar tornou-se prateado, e hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis, ela o viu se aproximando para também, um beijo dar-lhe no rosto, do outro lado agora.

_**Conte-me onde encontrar-lhe**_

_**E eu te ensino a amar-me.**_

_**Não importam as conseqüências, barreiras ou tristezas.**_

_**Farei-a feliz independente das incertezas.**_

E tendo a lua como testemunha naquela noite quente e cheia de promessas, restou apenas a linda Columbina com o seu único Pierrô, que de mãos dadas eles abraçaram-se, ainda a cantar a ultima estrofe:

_**Doce, triste, bela colombina dos olhos marejados**_

_**Serei eternamente seu pobre, triste Pierro demente**_

_**Que de você encontra-se carente.**_

.

Dos olhos de sua Columbina o Pierrô viu com alegria o brilho da promessa, pois que ele finalmente vencera as suas barreiras, seus medos e receios. Os braços pequenos e macios dela encontravam-se a lhe rodear o pescoço, a face amada a centímetros da sua, com a boca tão desejada entreaberta em meio a um sorriso, quente e convidativo. Ele tirou sua mão da cintura fina dela e a levou até a altura de seu queixo a retirar a mascara, bem lentamente. O sorriso no rosto de sua Columbina ampliou-se a mostrar-lhe os dentes brancos e perfeitos e, antes de revelar por inteiro o seu rosto para ela, ele pode ouvir o sussurro rouco que escapou dos lábios vermelhos:

_Edward, meu Pierrô!

O Pierrô feliz da sua vida girou em seus braços a sua doce Columbina. O mais talentoso dos artistas não conseguiria retratar com maestria aquele cena, de dois jovens apaixonados, sob a luz do luar a beira de um lago. O poeta, não conseguiria com palavras exemplificar a intensidade do olhar que eles trocavam, ou o modo delicado e sexy como o corpo pequeno dela foi escorrendo pelo peito do Pierrô apaixonado. Mas somente aqueles que já amaram saberiam dizer o que o Pierrô sentiu com aquele contato. Da exata eletricidade que percorreu os corpos deles e dos seios redondos e firmes comprimidos contra ele e do calor aconchegante que emanava do corpo dela.

Mil palavras não seriam suficientes para descrever aquele momento único, aquele limiar, entre o olhar e o respirar, entre dois corações acelerados a se comunicarem com o aproximar dos lábios famintos, ou do gemido, infinito e intimo. Das mãos dele, vitoriosas a percorrer as costas firmes dela, delineando o corpo perfeito, com curvas delicadas e insinuantes. Ou da entrega definitiva, com a pressão da ponta da língua por entre os lábios carnudos dela, pedindo passagem e, a concessão com a sua abertura, que veio com o calor de seu interior, o envolvendo, o inebriando a tal ponto que ele, Edward, o Pierrô apaixonado a estreitou mais em seus braços, e alucinado com o gosto dos lábios, quentes e molhados, ele a comprimiu com carinho e com volúpia, sentindo o bico do seio endurecendo no mesmo compasso de seu membro, feliz e quente que se encostara ereto na barriga lisa dela, sem a intenção de ser atrevido ou impertinente, mas apenas demonstrando o reflexo incontido do que lhe ia por dentro a tanto tempo reprimido.

Mãos nervosas e rápidas competiam agora com beijos molhados e famintos. Isabella sentia-se transportada para outro mundo, em um universo único e particular, cheio de sensações novas que a estavam transformando, a libertando. Ela fora agarrada de uma forma diferente, pois que Edward, seu Pierrô a ergueu com carinho e desejo, a pressionando de tal modo, que ela gemeu alto e com sofreguidão. E abrindo as suas pernas para melhor se acomodar naquele abraço, sentiu aquela ponta quente e roliça a cutucando por baixo, com desespero Isabella agarrou-se a ele e deixou que o calor a inundasse por completo ao ponto de fazê-la arfar.

_Eu queimo por ti! – foi um sussurro apenas.

_Então que devo aplacar ao seu calor. – ele a colocou no chão, mas teve que segurá-la com firmeza pela cintura, visto que sua Columbina ainda orbitava em uma esfera diferente da dele, ele olhou para a face dela que se encontrava com os lábios entreabertos para ele e com o corpo languido em suas mãos.

_Isabella? – ela abriu devagar aos seus olhos, se direcionando para o som da voz que a chamava.

_Você me concederia a um desejo nesta noite? – era até covardia aquela pergunta, pois que a Columbina já se encontrava toda rendida e nada a ele negaria.

_Um desejo?

_Sim!

_Que desejo?

Ele a olhou com intensidade e calor, capaz de arrancar-lhe ao fôlego e, Isabella se perguntou quando Edward crescera tanto, quando foi que ele virara homem?

_Vamos tomar a um banho no lago?

Isabella abriu ainda mais a sua boca, pois ela sabia o que aquela pergunta significava. Ela sabia que a noite banhavam-se naquelas águas apenas os amantes. Seus olhos piscaram e ela finalmente tomou do ar, que veio impregnado com o aroma dele, para confundi-la com perguntas mil que conflitavam dentro de sua cabeça e com o calor que se alastrava por todo o seu corpo.

_Eu...

_Tem a minha palavra de que nada farei para magoá-la, apenas nade comigo! – Edward voltou a sentir aquela velha sensação que ele julgou morta e enterrada, a insegurança. Achou que se precipitara, que deveria apenas continuar a beijá-la e, quem sabe, eles pudessem terminar aquela noite juntos e, com sorte, passar o ultimo dia do carnaval de mãos dadas a desfilar pelas ruas de Volterra. Seus olhos a viam se afastar dele, um passo após o outro e, ele prendeu a sua respiração e se lembrou da triste canção do Pierrô que como a um passe de mágica perdia a sua Columbina.

_Espere...! – o pedido fugiu por sua garganta em completo desespero, mas, morreu com apenas uma única palavra, pois que surpreso, ele a viu abaixando a alça de seu vestidinho, lhe mostrando apenas uma pequena parte do ombro nu, suficiente para fazê-lo parar de respirar. Agora, com a outra mãozinha, ela abaixou a outra alça que livre de sua trava, fez o vestido deslizar pelo seu corpo. E como a uma câmara lenta, vista de todos os ângulos e seguidas vezes a cada piscada que ele dava, viu por ultimo as mãozinhas agora a abaixarem a ultima peça de sua vestimenta, pequena, branca e úmida. E, em menos de um segundo lá estava a mulher de seus sonhos, que não passava de uma menina de dezessete anos. Linda!

As lagrimas encheram aos olhos incrédulos dele, que a percorreram com lentidão, pois não havia pressa para se admirar a beleza da natureza feminina daquele corpo. Os cabelos balançavam suavemente com a brisa fresca e os olhos marrons lhe transmitiam ternura, o sorriso tímido e ousado ao mesmo tempo, o convidava a desvendá-lo. O pescoço fino era a ponte perfeita que ligava ao colo macio e branco, mas os seios, as divindade das divindades, redondos com as suas pontas rosadas, atrativos e sedutores que subiam rapidamente com o respirar ofegante dela, fizeram Edward perder-se neles, por quanto tempo ele não soube dizer. Depois, lentamente, ele desceu os olhos pelo liso de sua barriga e pensou como poderia haver tanta perfeição em um único ser, na sua Columbina, pois que seus olhos ficaram presos no triangulo escuro de sua intimidade, pequenina e a dois passos de seus dedos inquietos.

_Linda! – a única palavra que ele conseguiu pronunciar saiu quente e cheia de significado, fazendo Isabella corar de emoção, pois que agora ela tinha a certeza absoluta de que fizera o certo, que ao expor-se a ele, tão ao natural, estava fazendo por uma obra do destino para a única pessoa que merecia a este privilégio e, que saberia como tratá-la.

Ele a olhou com amor e devoção, pois que nenhuma mulher lhe fizera assim um gesto tão carinhoso. Seus anos de universitário apenas lhe ensinaram a devassidão e crueldade, mas, a sua frente, ele a via como nunca antes, como se fosse a primeira vez que via a uma mulher nua e sentiu-se virgem novamente. Tomado de timidez e receios, Edward começou a tirar excitante a sua fantasia que assim como a dela, era apenas uma única roupa que caiu aos seus pés fazendo a um amontoado fofo e brilhante no chão. Ele sem saber o motivo certo, levou suas mãos a frente de sua cueca, pois que a mesma não conseguia esconder o volume rígido e que tinha a uma cabeça vermelha saltando para fora dela.

Envergonhado com a sua situação, ele a olhou receoso, mas que Isabella a tudo via com vontade de ver ainda mais e sorrindo, ela se aproximou dele, apenas um passo, curto e leve, o fazendo tremer por inteiro. As mãos dela tocaram seu peito liso e ofegante, o fazendo fechar aos seus olhos e gemer baixinho, pois que o calor daquelas mãos macias o percorreu feito a um choque elétrico.

_Isabella? – lá estava ela, com seus olhos marrons a lhe olhar abertamente, e de frente para ele, na pontinha dos pés pequenos ela esticou-se inteira a lhe sussurrar:

_Vamos nadar?

Olá!

Estou feliz pela quantidade de leitores, mas, triste por tão poucos reviews.

Aviso: está uma short fic, com apenas 5 capitulos. Esta historia foi postada em outro site por mim.

Bjus!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 escrita por limog

Vamos ao ultimo capitulo desta short fic!

Então, será que o Pierrô conseguiu realizar os seus desejos? Será que a Belinha vai dar uma chance pro romântico Edward?

Boa Leitura a todas!

Mascaras

Capitulo V - final

O brilho prateado da lua iluminou aos pequenos e singelos glúteos dando destaque a perfeição deles e, fazendo brilhar os contornos sensuais e redondos que se movimentavam enquanto ela corria em direção a água. Ele suspirou cheio de felicidade com aquela visão e por um momento temeu que tudo não passasse de mais um de seus sonhos delirantes. Mas o riso fino dela o atingiu com a intensidade de um carinho o fazendo ofegar, não era a mais um sonho seu e sim, a doce realidade que o convidava a ser feliz naquela noite enluarada.

Lá estava Isabella, com seus cabelos soltos e escuros que batiam leves nas costas bem torneadas, com movimentos suaves que mais pareciam a perfeita representação de uma dança lírica, digna de ser eternizada pelos mestres da arte e da poesia, mas que era a contemplação exclusiva do mais simples e apaixonado dos homens. E hipnotizados que estavam, os olhos de Edward perderam-se a contemplar toda a beleza feminina que se afastava a passos cadenciados, concedendo ao corpo um sacolejar atraente nas ancas perfeitas e deliciosas da menina moça, que talvez, na voz de um poeta não passasse de uma ninfa, quem sabe de uma semi-deusa da beleza e do amor...

Encantado que estava ele acompanhou a todo o pequeno corpo dela e nenhum detalhe escapou-lhe ao olhar clinico, nem quando ela parou e se abaixou bem devagar, a tocar com as pontinhas dos dedos a água gelada e, de costas como estava para ele, lhe revelou seu grelo rosado que despontou por entre os fios escuros e lisos que cobriam a pequena intimidade. Edward suspendeu sua respiração e sua mente brilhou com a intensidade daquele momento. Ele lembrou das noites em claro a sonhar com os olhos abertos, a imaginar aquela imagem e soube naquele instante, que nenhum de seus sonhos delirantes eram dignos da perfeição que se desnudava a sua frente. Nenhum retratava com maestria a formosura, a sensualidade que era aquela posição em que ela se encontrava.

Já Isabella, ciente do olhar devorador as suas costas, ergueu-se lentamente e voltou sua cabeça para trás a fim de confirmar o que já suspeitava e primeiro, mordendo lentamente ao seu lábio inferior, para depois chupá-lo libidinosa ela o viu por inteiro, reto e viril. Apenas a brisa e a distância se encontravam entre eles e, mesmo assim, ela sentia toda a intensidade daquele momento em contato com o seu corpo que tremeu levemente.

A noite amiga acariciava aos jovens com um vento suave que apenas refrescava a pele e a lua a tudo iluminava. A natureza por si, era a mais atenta das expectadoras daquele momento tão único e ao mesmo tempo tão natural. O brilho intenso que vinha como a uma luz verde de farol, que se projetava dos olhos de Edward, era somente um reflexo de sua alma que exalava através de seu corpo a todo o seu desejo carente e se concentrava como a um tóten vivo na cabeça redonda e pulsante de seu membro esticado. Isabella sentiu a secura tomando conta de sua boca e passou a pontinha da língua, desejosa de algo que, para a sua inocência, não tinha nome, apenas a um intenso desejo de ser saciada.

E foi-se assim, um minuto inteiro de pura contemplação. Sem palavras ou suspiros, apenas os olhos que a tudo registravam e faziam os cérebros descarregarem pelos corpos aos seus impulsos elétricos. Ela sorriu e voltou rapidamente a correr para dentro da água. Os pezinhos de Isabella fizeram a barulhinhos de "plaft", indicando que ela entrava sem qualquer preocupação e de repente, ela parou a corrida assim que sentiu o gelado a molhar quase os seus joelhos e voltou a olhar para trás. Ele continuava parado a olhando como se nada mais houvesse no mundo para ser visto e sorrindo feliz, Isabella o chamou com as duas mãozinhas. Edward caminhou lentamente até ela, livre de suas amarras ele sentia a rigidez e o calor de seu membro que encostava já em seu umbigo, enquanto seus olhos viam a um quadro perfeito, a bela ninfa nua sob a luz do luar a beira do lago a lhe chamar com um sorriso na face. As madeixas dos cabelos sedosos esvoaçavam ao vento, que não satisfeito beijava os biquinhos rosados dos seios os fazendo ficarem ainda mais arrebitados, e por fim abaixo de ventre liso e macio, o triangulo escuro, objeto de seus desejos mais febris que o convidava o com seu naturalismo virginal.

Entrando, ele sentiu o gelado em seus tornozelos peludos como a saúda-lo e sorrindo, Edward caminhou a passos largos e rápidos até ela. O primeiro contato veio com as pontas dos dedos que descarregaram nos corpos ondas de eletricidade os fazendo tremerem de leve. Eles sorriam felizes, nada mais importava naquele momento. Edward contornou o rosto de Isabella, da testa descendo pelo nariz até a boca vermelha e carnuda chegar. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação gostosa daquele contato, sentindo a eletricidade se concentrar no seu umbigo e depois descer com intensidade para o meio de suas pernas e se alojar em sua intimidade. Um gemido tremido escapou de sua garganta e ela levou suas mãozinhas a cobrir seu triangulo cabeludo, fazendo com que as coxas as apertassem, o que somente aumentou a sensação vibrante, espalhando choques por todo o seu corpo.

_Eu não tinha idéia de que seria assim! – ela abriu os olhos, as palavras saíram baixas, em tom de confidência.

_Assim? – Ele agora passava os dedos pelo pescoço e tomou para si uma mecha do cabelo dela a beijando com ternura. Isabella tirou uma de suas mãos do refugio quente a pousando no ombro largo e quente de Edwrad. Ela constatou com a pontinha de seus dedos a firmeza dos músculos tensos e sentiu também a uma leve vertigem, pois o seu cheiro, que exalava da ponta de seus dedinhos, se misturaram com o cheiro do suor de Edward, formando a um elixir forte e poderoso. Edward inalou daquele bouquet com gosto, se deliciando com a mistura do doce que vinha do corpo de Isabella mesclar-se com o seu. Gentilmente, ele tomou a dois dedos sentindo a umidade em suas pontas e os lambeu antes de chupa-los avidamente.

O perfume não fazia justiça ao gosto de Isabella que gemia baixinho de olhos fechados e boca aberta a espera de um beijo, que ele lhe concedeu. A boca era quente, molhada e doce. Os lábios carnudos se movimentaram sob os seus e ela os abriu lânguida e tremula a espera da língua que veio firme. Tomada que ficou, Isabella ergueu-se nas pontas de seus pés e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, um gritinho em forma de gemido lhe escapou pela goela e perdeu-se em sua boca tomada pela língua de Edward. E seu corpo arrepiou-se por inteiro quando sentiu o calor, o vibrar da cabeça do pênis dele que roçou sua barriga como a um carinho, e lá a deixou úmida também. Edward sentia as pontinhas duras dos seios macios espremidos em seu tórax, ele a sentia moldar-se em seu corpo como se pertencesse a ele e com carinho esmerado ele a ergueu. Este movimento o descontrolou pois que o corpo de Isabella se esfregou quase que por inteiro em seu membro.

_Ai! – o gemido foi um protesto vindo diretamente de seu condutor. Ele caminhou para dentro da água até que a mesma alcançasse seu tórax, com Isabella agarrada nele em completa intimidade e confiança.

Ele dançou com ela dentro da água, que aliviava o fogo da pele que os consumia em prazer e descobertas. Em um momento em que foram em busca de oxigênio, Edward pediu para tocá-la.

_Lá?

_Você deixa?

_E se você não gostar?

_Oh Isabella, tão doce e tão inocente! O único risco que corro é o de te amar ainda mais.

O calor tomou conta das faces dela e Isabella soube que se fosse dia, ele a veria vermelha de vergonha.

_Não precisa dizer que me ama, só por que estamos aqui, Edward!

_Sempre te amei! Mesmo estando longe de ti, eu a levava todas as noites para dormir comigo na cama e olhando a tua foto eu tentava me dar algum consolo. Agora que estamos aqui, eu não tenho outras palavras que não sejam de amor por ti minha pequena. Talvez amanhã, você não queira olhar-me nos olhos, mas saiba que não tem mais como voltar atrás, pois estou perdido por você. E desejo que nesta noite seja minha Columbina.

_Meu Pierrô! – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele lentamente enquanto circulava uma perna ao redor da cintura dele que passou a segura-la somente com uma mão e, com a outra acariciou os tufos lisos dos seus cabelos, sentindo por baixo deles o macio quente da pele, até chegar com as pontas dos dedos nos lábios úmidos os contornando gentilmente. Em seu corpo ele passou a sentir a tremedeira que tomou conta de Isabella, em seu ouvido ele sentiu o hálito quente que saiu em forma de gemido da boca dela no momento exato em que seu dedo tocou a parte mais sensível e macia de sua intimidade. Edward a acariciou lentamente e quando com um dedo ele a friccionou com mais intensidade ela gemeu com mais força.

Com suavidade ele direcionou a cabeça de seu pênis que roçou toda a extensão quente de Isabella e aquele contato fez os dois gemerem com sofreguidão e seus corpos agarrarem-se com desespero. Ele sentiu a abertura pequena pulsar em seu dedo e o introduziu bem devagar, parando cada vez que Isabella suspendia a respiração, para depois continuar a circulá-la enquanto entrava.

_Edward? – havia desespero na voz de Isabella, mas também desejo – Me beije agora!

As bocas se uniram em um gemido mudo. Isabella sentiu que enquanto a língua de Edward a enlouquecia, um dedo a completava por baixo e ela moveu seu quadril querendo mais. Ela sabia de algumas histórias sobre dor e resistência, mas o fogo que domina seu corpo naquele momento lhe dizia o contrário, lhe implorava para que ela fosse feita mulher por ele.

Suas bocas se desgrudaram com um barulho sonoro e seus olhos viam a expressão da alma refletida na íris de cada um. Eles sabiam que era aquele o momento, pois toda a entrega e aceite estavam contemplados no modo como se amavam apenas se olhando.

_Isabella, você tem que saber que é a minha primeira paixão e será a minha primeira mulher também.

Ela sorriu largamente. Ninguém nunca lhe dissera algo assim, a fazendo única e especial. Edward circulou a outra perna dela ao redor de sua cintura e Isabella prendeu-se cruzando seus pezinhos nas costas dele. Ela sentiu o calor duro do membro posicionado em sua intimidade, pulsando e fazendo alastrar o calor de baixo para cima. Ele estava em um local que Isabella descobrira a duas noites atrás, bem em cima de seu buraquinho e prendendo a respiração, por um momento, ela se perguntou como seria? Pois que sua abertura era muito pequena para a cabeça redonda e quente que lhe lambia por baixo. Mas ao olhar para Edward ela soube que não precisava se preocupar com isto, pois ele cuidaria dela. Ele a faria mulher da forma mais carinhosa possível.

_Não poderia haver homem melhor em todo o mundo para me fazer mulher hoje!

Com um beijo suave ele a segurou com firmeza e se impulsionou bem devagar, sentindo o calor e o aperto dela. O gemido de dor escapou da garganta de Isabella e Edward acarinhou as costas lisas até chegar as nádegas pequenas e firmes, dizendo palavras de amor no ouvido dela enquanto empurrava seu pênis, que mesmo sentindo toda a resistência, entrava a sentindo pulsar ao redor de sua cabeça, enviando ondas de choques que se alastravam por todo o seu corpo. Ele também sentiu uma dor na cabeça de seu pênis no momento exato em que percebeu que somente ela havia passado, a dor se misturava ao prazer da posse do corpo dela. A respiração dos dois ficou ofegante e seus olhos se encontraram, eles estavam conectados. Isabella sentia-se cheia, preenchida e aos poucos a dor pungente cedia lentamente, lhe permitindo apreciar as outras sensações que passaram a crescer pelo seu corpo, todas vindas da presença de Edward firme dentro dela.

Eles olharam-se enquanto suas bocas voltaram a se devorar em um beijo cheio de plenitude. A língua de Edward entrou na boca de Isabella a contornando enquanto ele a penetrava ainda mais fundo. Eles se beijavam e gemiam. As unhas de Isabella cravaram-se nas costas tensas dele quando ela sentiu toda a extensão do membro firme dentro de si e gritou cheia de prazer.

_Ahhhhh! – Isabela agarrou-se nos cabelos de Edward que passou a lamber seu pescoço. Ele a segurou pelas nádegas e voltou a penetra-la novamente, um pouco mais rápido do que da primeira vez e quase a mordeu, pois foi muito forte a sensação de prazer que o dominou naquele momento. Ele saiu e voltou a penetra-la e cada investida seu prazer somente aumentava e lagrimas saíram pelos seus olhos. A cabeça do membro de Edward pulsava e gotículas saiam de seu orifício a cada entrada que ele fazia na vagina dela. O ritmo aumentou assim como os gemidos e gritinhos de Isabella, que agora o recebia cheia de amor e prazer.

_Ahhh, você é meu homem! – Ele a preenchia com mais velocidade, com mais intensidade lhe dando ainda mais prazer. Eles beijaram-se alucinados, seus corpos moviam-se como se fossem um apenas, e quando ela sentiu que ele atingiu o seu ápice, encostando a cabeça rigida bem no seu âmago, uma série de tremores convulsionaram o corpo de Isabella que chorou de felicidade pois sentiu a um calor e ao mesmo tempo uma leveza que a fizeram ficar com a boca aberta, olhando para a lua enorme e redonda acima de suas cabeças. Era a algo muito forte, que não tinha palavras suficientes para descrevê-lo com dignidade.

_Oh Isabella, meu amor, você me fez homem! – a voz rouca e quente de Edward saiu no mesmo momento em que ele sentiu que seu liquido quente percorria a extensão de seu pênis e saia pela sua cabeça dolorida de prazer se derramando dentro dela. De todas as vezes que ele se masturbou olhando para a foto de Isabella, nada se comparava com o gozo que ela recebia dele dentro de si. Ele aninhou seu rosto no vão do pescoço cheiroso dela e lá ficou esperando que os espasmos deliciosos do prazer não acabassem nunca.

Suas pernas tremeram e contrariado ele saiu do calor da intimidade a colocando em pé na água que tentava refrescar o calor de seus corpos. Eles se abraçaram com ternura e fizeram juras de amor, tendo a lua como testemunha.

A madrugada ia alta e a vila já se silenciara. Por todo o lado se via a sujeira da festa em forma de papéis coloridos e fitas de todos os tamanhos. Eles caminhavam abraçados pelas ruas estreitas, ora se beijando, ora dizendo que se amavam. Quando pararam em frente a casa de Isabella ela protestou, pois que desejava dormir abraçada com ele.

_Eu também desejo isto, mas, o que sua mãe diria?

_Que nos amamos!

_Sempre vou te amar, sempre! Mas quero continuar vivo para poder fazer isto, seu teu pai me pega...

Ela chorou!

_Você vai embora daqui a três dias!

_Eu volto para você no final do verão!

_Fique comigo esta noite!

O sol amarelo já ia alto no céu azul. A vila acordava devagar pois que a noite fora longa para muitas famílias. Na casa dos Cullens os primos sentados a mesa riam de algo que somente eles sabiam e que deixava curiosa a bondosa Sra. Cullen.

_Meninos, Edward está demorando demais para levantar!

_Deixa titia, a noite dele acabou com o raiar do sol!

Na casa de frente, onde os Swans moravam, a mãe de Isabella bateu na porta do quarto a chamar a filha.

_Bella, vamos preguiçosa!

Depois ela desceu as escadas, encontrando o marido na sala.

_Ela ainda esta dormindo?

_Sim, mas vamos deixar um bilhete, temos que ir do contrário não pegaremos bons frutos na feira!

Do quarto, toda enroscada em Edward, Isabella sorriu ao ouvir a porta da frente se fechando o que indicava que seus pais saíram. Ela olhou para ele que dormia como a um anjo em seus braços e lhe beijou a boca com ternura. Ele abriu os olhos, de um verde intenso e sorriu para ela também.

_Bom dia minha Columbina!

_Bom dia, meu Pierrô!

Eles beijaram-se com mais sofreguidão e seus corpos queimaram novamente. No final do verão Edward voltou e pediu Isabella em casamento. Sempre que eles podiam iam saciar seus desejos no lago dos amantes e ao contrário de muitas histórias que começavam e terminam no carnaval a história de Edward e Isabella ficaria eternizada como a verdadeira história do Pierrô e da Columbina, pois que eles souberam quando tirar as mascaras para viverem o grande amor que havia por trás delas.

Notas Finais:

Obrigada por me acompanharem!

Bjus!


End file.
